My Baby Shot Me Down
by EleanorBlythe
Summary: "Same old Sherlock, you look at people, and see puzzles. I see...games. And you? You're a game I'll win every time." - Jaime Moriarty (Elementary) She was the one woman, Sherlock could never save, and he bared the consequences for his failure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my oneshot smut/dream thingy. I have kept my OC (Evelyn Huntingdon), but this story is completely separate from **_**We Shall All Burn Together, **_**which is my now finished story, if you haven't read it, you don't need to for this story, but I would be grateful if you did :P. This oneshot is very AU and it would've been my alternate storyline for We Shall All Burn Together, Eve is not the same in this, so bear that in mind. And if you haven't read my other story, ignore all of that and enjoy this!**

_Bang bang, I hit the ground._

_Bang bang, that awful sound._

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down…_

_Bang Bang (Feat. Sky Ferreira) – 2CELLOS_

The party was immense, there were people from all of the upper circles of society. There were celebrities and people of importance. There were businessmen and politicians, the lot. And in amongst them was Sherlock Holmes and his partner in crime John Watson. John seemed in awe of what was happening around him, while Sherlock remained with his steely gaze, deducing the people as they passed him. They were on a case. They were told by Mycroft that there was a tip off that someone was going to attempt to steal some very sensitive information from a computer file, on one of the upper floor offices, of this enormous building the party was being held in.

People were mingling and drinking while an orchestra band played some easy listening music, with a competent singer. Sherlock was thoroughly bored and wanted to leave.

But then the grand doors opened.

And everything lulled into silence.

The only noise that could be heard was from the distinct sound of high heels walking along the marble floor at a leisurely pace. Soon after there was the sounds of men walking behind. Everyone stopped their conversation and watched the newest arrival enter the party. Even the band had stopped playing.

Sherlock turned to see what had gotten everyone so quiet. Then he saw.

There was a woman walking through the path that the other guests had cleared for her and her companions. She was beautiful. More than that, she was breathtakingly beautiful, even by Sherlock's standards.

And Sherlock knew exactly who she was.

She was Evelyn Grace Huntingdon.

She walked and stared down some of the guests as she passed them and made her way to the booth at the side of the ballroom that had been reserved all evening. Now the others could see who was trailing behind her.

Sherlock almost had a heart attack.

There following after Eve was: Jim Moriarty, Charles Augustus Magnussen and Sebastian Moran (whom Tom had revealed himself as- after he had broken off his engagement to Molly). No wonder the whole room was so quiet and afraid. The four most dangerous people in the western hemisphere had just walked into the party. It seemed fitting that they commanded the huge room as they wondered through the crowds, like Jesus (or the Devil) had just walked in.

The four villains settled into their comfortable booth and one of them made a quick nod to the orchestra, in order to make them play again. They did so reluctantly and the guests murmured in hushed voices and tried desperately to return to a sense of normalcy.

Sherlock couldn't keep his eyes off what had just happened. John was panicking and saying that they should leave and forget what Mycroft said. Sherlock, however refused to leave.

Eve watched the party before her and took out a cigarette from her clutch, putting it to her delicate, blood red lips. She reached out a hand and stopped a passing waiter without touching him and looked up at him.

"Got a light?" She asked giving him a smouldering smirk. The waiter tried to babble a response. What he wanted to say was that she wasn't allowed to smoke in this building, but he was sure to be killed if he did. So he nodded timidly and shakily took out a box of matches from his pocket. It took him several attempts to light one, but eventually he did and held the flame to Eve's cigarette. She exhaled the smoke into his face before smiling. "Thanks." She said without an ounce of gratitude as she took the matches from him. He whimpered a "you're welcome." before scampering away.

"That wasn't very nice Eve." Charles said grinning.

"The man was about to say I couldn't smoke!" She pouted before taking another drag and letting the smoke drift into the air.

"I thought it was fun." Jim said before placing a hand on her thigh. "I like my girls with a bit of attitude."

"Oh please." Eve scoffed and removed his hand, edging slightly closer to Moran.

"Why are we here? This party is dull." Moran complained.

"Yes, but tonight is Eve's special night," Charles explained.

"So we all had to go?" Sebastian whined.

"Yes!" Jim said startled. "It's the first time we've all been out together, why shouldn't we scare the crap out of the community. Maybe later, if we feel like it, we can get them to play a little game with us..." Jim said excitedly raising his eyebrows.

"Like what?" Eve asked growing more interested.

"Public Deductions," Jim exclaimed, clapping his hands like a child.

"For God's sake, Jim, that's not a game, that's our job!" Moran moaned quietly, looking to Charles and Eve for support.

Jim sighed dramatically, "Well excuse me for enjoying my work!"

"I always do enjoy a bit of public humiliation," Eve pointed out.

"See!" Jim stuck his tongue out at Moran before turning to pick someone from the crowd. "Ooh, it's Eve's lover boy at one o'clock."

They all turned to see Sherlock staring right back at them, by the bar.

"Subtlety isn't exactly his strong suit is it?" Charles sneered. Everyone made a sound in agreement and turned back to their little group and started to gossip about their private detective. However Eve's gaze remained fixed on Sherlock's, as was his. Neither were going to back down anytime soon.

"I was thinking about running a drugs story on our little pet, but I figured it would be a waste of print." Charles said.

"He looks good..." Eve said, cocking her head to the like a sort of lizard and letting her tongue slip out and lick at her top lip.

"As opposed to a bloody corpse on the pavement, yes he does." Jim remarked with the sly smirk spread across his face.

"He must have taken my hints about working out, he's bulked up since the last time I've seen him." Eve admired Sherlock from afar and took another, slow and deliberate drag from her cigarette. "I wonder if it will make it look even more impressive now." Eve raised her eyebrows as her eyes travelled further south of Sherlock's body.

"Down girl, you're here to work." Jim warned, however with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I will get you your files, don't you worry, but right now, I want to go and play." She looked over her shoulder at the three men.

"You know what they say: business before pleasure." Magnussen said moistening his lips. Eve's mouth quirked up and rose from her seat.

"Very well...once I recover the files I'm free to spend the rest of the evening how I wish...correct?"

"Absolutely Eve, and how do you plan to spend it?" Jim asked. They half expected Eve to roll her eyes and walk away. However she leant over, making sure the guys got an eyeful and extinguished her cigarette in the small bowl of nuts.

"By having Sherlock Holmes on his hands and knees, tied up and gagged, squealing for my mercy." She whispered before winking and walked away into the parted crowd.

The three men shared a look of approval before resuming their previous conversation.

Eve wondered through the crowd, lazily looking for a nearby elevator. Quite frankly, the job was easy. They could've gotten any lackey to do it, but half the reason Moriarty and the others wanted her for this job, is because they knew Sherlock would be there and Eve and Sherlock could have an impromptu reunion. She found an elevator just past the bar, that Sherlock was still vacating. She made a very deliberate move to brush past him as she journeyed over to the elevator.

As Sherlock watched Eve advance towards him, he started to panic. What was she going to do? Talk to him? Kill him? Perhaps both? Sherlock wasn't sure. Once Eve was close enough so that he could smell her perfume, that sweet intoxicating scent, he felt her run a long red acrylic nail across his shirt clad naval and saw she had a dark look in her eye. Lust. Desire. He caught her discrete jut of the head in the direction of the lift and she carried on walking. To the untrained eye no one would've even noticed their little communicae.

Sherlock followed her blindly into the elevator just before the doors closed. Then there they were.

Sherlock Holmes and Eve Huntingdon trapped together in a lift.

The lift started to ascend and after a few moments of the two of them staring at each other, Eve hit the emergency stop button. The lift juddered to a halt and Eve leant against the cold metal railing, waiting to see what Sherlock would do.

As soon as Sherlock knew he was on solid ground he all but lunged at Eve and kissed her desperately. Eve responded immediately and buried her hands in his hair. Sherlock broke away from her mouth for oxygen and trailed his teeth down her neck, leaving red marks in their wake. Eve moaned wantonly and pulled Sherlock's hair so hard that Sherlock grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

"Good boy." She said breathlessly. "I have you right where I want you, now be a good pet and take care of me down there." She gave a humourless grin and her head fell back against the wall with a moan as she felt Sherlock hastily pushed her dress up around her waist and his tongue delved into her already wet folds. He was mildly surprised to see she wasn't wearing underwear, but then again, that was Eve. He lapped up her juices like a man possessed and gripped her hips firmly when he felt her raising her hips to meet his tongue. She moaned and writhed in unadulterated pleasure. She felt one of Sherlock's long fingered hands trail up her front and tug down on her dress to reveal her breasts, which he then started to squeeze and knead her breast, rolling her hardened nipple between his finger and thumb.

She cried out Sherlock's name as she came violently, thrusting her hips towards Sherlock's mouth and gasping for air. When Sherlock finally pulled away, his mouth glistened a little with her come. He took out a handkerchief and wiped himself clean before examining what he had done to her.

She looked roughed up, with puffy lips and heaving chest. She adjusted her dress and looked at Sherlock deep bedroom eyes.

"I think it's time we take care of you, don't you think?" She breathed. The next thing she knew she was being lifted by Sherlock and was spun until she hit the opposite wall with some force. She didn't even have time to come up with a witty response, because the next sound to come out of her mouth was a throaty groan as Sherlock fully sheathed himself deep inside of her.

They both moaned in unison and Sherlock wasted no time thrusting frantically and marking Eve's neck with a hickey. Eve tried to grab anything she could, she ended up ripping Sherlock's shirt, a few of his buttons clattering to the floor. Neither cared and just relished in the feeling if their skins touching each other.

"Oh god." Eve whimpered. She grabbed Sherlock's hair and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Get your bloody hand out of my hair!" He snarled before grabbed her hands and forcing them above her head. She bit her lip to keep herself from grinning. Sherlock had most definitely learned from last time. Sherlock continued to relentlessly pound into her drenched core and swallowed up her moans and screams of desire with hungry, wet kisses.

It wasn't long before they were gripping into each other for dear life as they simultaneously reached their peaks. Eve nearly lost her voice and Sherlock could hardly stand from the ferocity of their love making. He, gently as he could, lowered her to the ground and Eve gripped the bar for support. Sherlock tucked his shirt back into his trousers and wiped the sheen of sweat off his forehead. He saw Eve, who was looking as composed as ever, walk up to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Hello darling." She finally said. He smiled and cupped her face, leaning close.

"Hello." He said deeply before kissing her forehead, nose and then mouth. She moaned quietly at still being able to taste herself on him.

"Mm, I've missed you," she said dreamily as she pulled away.

"Well whose fault is that?" Sherlock asked, eyebrows raised. Eve dismissed the subject with a quiet 'hmm' before she pressed the lift button and the metal cabin sprung back to life again. "What floor are you going to?" Sherlock asked, doing his suit jacket up, covering the tear, Eve caused.

"Floor 34."

"Why?"

"That's where the files are," Eve said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're the man, Mycroft told me to find...why does that surprise me?" Sherlock was a little disappointed, he had hoped he could solve this case without getting attached. That idea flew out of the window the moment he got into the elevator.

Eve smirked in a condescending manner, "Because you still think you can save me, Sherlock. Just how long will it take for you to realise that I am beyond redemption?" Eve took hold of his hand and squeezed it, planting a kiss to his neck.

"You don't have to do this Eve, there's still time, you can stop all of this and you can start over...please?" Sherlock gave her a pleading look, and Eve worried her lip, considering her options.

Then just like that, she broke out of character.

"Oh Sherlock, you really think I'd buy that bullshit?" Sherlock furrowed his brows, surprised at her sudden spitefulness.

"Eve-"

"Here's how this is going to go..." The lift made a ringing sound, signifying the arrival at the thirty-fourth floor. She strode out of the lift and walked to the computer at the large window. "I'm going to get this done, and then we're going to go back to mine and begin round two of this little...tryst," she winked and started to tap around on the keyboard.

All Sherlock could do was watch as she sauntered out of the elevator. He shook his head vigorously, trying to rove the spell she seemed to have him under, "Eve, wait," the woman in question turned back to face him, "I can't let you do this. Mycroft will-"

Eve's laughter rang out, cold and humourless, "Oh darling!" she sneered, the vindictive expression smearing her perfectly painted lips, "Do you truly think that you can stop me? That Mycroft can stop me? That the entirety of the British government has a chance of keeping me from what I want?" The mask was completely gone now, as Eve's composure had suddenly become very sinister, so much so that it shook and scared Sherlock to his core.

"Eve, please-"

"Give me one reason why I should stop?" She asked eyes fixated on him.

"Because you're my wife?!" Sherlock asked poignantly. Eve seemed to flinch and look down at her hands.

"Ahh...that." She muttered, twisting the diamond ring on her wedding finger. "I was hoping to avoid sentimentality, it doesn't suit you." The computer beeped to signal the end of the download and Eve took the memory stick out of the USB port and tucked it into her cleavage. She gave a smug smile up at Sherlock before going back to the elevator. Sherlock followed hastily after her, and once again the metal doors encased them in a trap.

"You do realise I can't let you take that," Sherlock warned as they rode the elevator with a barely contained tension.

"I know." She said simply "But you will." She smirked to herself. She had Sherlock Holmes wrapped around her little finger and he knew it. Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that she was right.

But not tonight.

Sherlock backed Eve into a corner and kissed her passionately, his hands traveling across her perfect body. His hand slipped underneath her dress to cup her breast and Eve got carried away with the sensation of those lovely hands on her skin. Sherlock pressed his length into her, eliciting a gasp from her. Then, all too soon, he pulled away with a satisfied look on his face.

"You know you shouldn't start something if you have no intention of finishing." Eve said snidely, however feeling slightly flustered.

"I got what I wanted." Sherlock said and held up the small memory stick Eve had used earlier. Eve gave an amiable smile and nodded her head approvingly.

"Very good Mr Holmes." She patted him on the shoulder. "I almost underestimated you." She seemed mildly impressed.

"Thank you-OH!" Sherlock started to say, but was cut off as he had the wind knocked out of him. Eve's knee had connected with his groin, and Sherlock felt hot tears of pain well up, as he fell to the floor, cupping his injured genitalia.

"Now, now, don't get up, it'll hurt, trust me I've calculated the pressure points." Eve sighed in satisfaction and reached into Sherlock's breast pocket to retrieve to memory stick. The ringing sound sounded again and they were now back on the ground floor. Eve strode out and stopped Sherlock with her foot as he attempted to crawl out of the lift. "Well I better be off, but...thanks for the present." She knelt down so she was level with him and left an open mouthed kiss to his parted ones. "Happy anniversary." She whispered before walking away, leaving Sherlock a whining mess on the floor. Sherlock painfully watched her walk away and out of his life...again.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Holmes." He whispered to himself, the single tear falling down his face, however was not from the injury he had sustained from her. It was from the knowledge that he couldn't save her and wished so desperately that he could take it all back and start again…

**Author's Note: Sooo…what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Shall I never write again? :S If you want me to continue this or have any other ideas, then feel free to message me, otherwise stay tuned for a new Sherlock story I'm writing up with an original canon character, with my own special twist. ;)**

**If not, then just ignore me ;D Love you guys! Ellie ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I had another bout of inspiration and decided to write this, it could be continued, but only if people like it (or if I just choose to anyways) I just wanted to make a character as sinister and unbalanced as I could without going OTT. In my head it probably looks a lot better, but hey ho. PLEASE let me know what you think, reviews make me happy!**

**By the Way this chapter is probably set 2 years after chapter one, if we're gonna do a timeline, and definitely after season 3 (either way there is a big gap until Sherlock and [evil AU] Eve meet again.)**

Mary walked through her lounge and into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. John was already up tending to the baby. He was no doubt singing softly and gently rocking the baby Watson back and forth. She took a sip of her water and started to trudge back to the bedroom.

"Hello, Mary..."

Mary stopped and turned slowly in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. On one of the sofas, sat a tall, slim blonde, dressed in black leather and a gun, glinting in the light coming from the street below.

"Oh my god." Mary whispered frightfully. "Eve."

Eve smiled and sat up from her reclined position and aimed her gun loosely in Mary's direction.

"The very same." Eve said with a sickening smile splitting her lips.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Eve let loose a soft laugh and shook her head.

"No!" She drawled. "Why would I waste a bullet on a _traitor_ like you?" Her smile vanished and was again set to that horrifyingly sinister look.

"What do you want?" Mary asked growing cautiously more confident.

Eve ignored her and looked around the living room.

"Charming house you have, I suppose domestic bliss really is good for some people, and I don't think that's baby fat I'm seeing there..." She said pointing to Mary's slightly bloated stomach. Mary wrapped the dressing gown around her tighter and Eve pouted. "No. Now it just looks worse..."

"What do you want?!" Mary raised her voice and Eve shushed her.

"Shh! Don't want to wake the baby now, do we?" She gave Mary a mocking sympathy smile and rose from her seat. "Is John here?" She said looking around idly.

Marry said nothing, she merely glared at Eve.

"Oh don't worry I know he's here, on the night shift, is he?" She looked in the direction of soft crying from the baby. "Maybe we should go say hi," she said started to move away.

"Don't!" Mary stepped in front of her and shoved Eve back by her shoulder. She instantly regretted it. Eve's wide eyes stared at her, as if she couldn't believe what she had just done, then they turned to slits as she raised the muzzle of her gun up to Mary's face.

"You try that again, and I decorate the wall with your brain." She said darkly, scaring Mary to her core. Mary nodded timidly, and Eve smiled wolfishly and stepped away giving a small sigh. "Now, go fetch him for me." She ordered. Mary was about to walk away when Eve called her back. "Oh and 'Mary'," she said snidely, for she obviously knew her real name. "Don't try and call the police, I disconnected the phone line, and I also have your mobile," she said gesturing to the mobile on the table. "But I don't think, even you, are stupid enough to try that."

Mary walked away, but heard Eve call back again.

"And bring the baby as well."

Mary turned sharply with a look of horror plastered across her face. Eve looked confused for a moment then scoffed in exhaustion.

"Oh please Mary! I'm not a barbarian, I just want to see your precious miracle, and see who she takes after...I hope to God it's the father," she smiled innocently. Mary wanted to strangle her, but she knew she had to play by Eve's rules. She had worked with her enough times in the past to know that she was dangerous and wasn't to be played around with.

Mary entered the bedroom John and the baby Watson were in and looked on wistfully, before tapping John's shoulder and hoping to God that Eve would come in, for Mary taking so long.

"John?"

"Hmm? Oh hi...what's wrong?"

"We need to go into the living room,"

"Why?"

"We have a guest,"

"Oh god, is Sherlock drunk?"

"No, it's someone else." Mary's voice stated to shake.

"Who?" John stated to see the worry in his wife's face.

"Just come with me, and bring the baby." She grabbed his hand and led him through back to the living room. John knew something was up, but when he saw a mysterious woman lounging on an armchair, he instinctively drew the baby closer to his chest, for protection.

"Ah, Doctor Watson, please take a seat," she said, smiling up at him. When he remained stoic, her smile faded and she cocked her gun, and aimed it at John. "Now." She warned. John and Mary sat carefully on the opposite sofa and watched as Eve sat up and twiddled the gun in her hand. "Now that I have your attention, we shall proceed: Where is Sherlock Holmes?"

"I'm sorry?" John asked confused.

"Oh no, excuse me, William Sherlock Scott Holmes." She smiled. John seemed at a loss. How did she know his real name? Maybe she had a history with him.

"What do you want with him?" Mary spat.

"That, my dear, is none of your business." Eve said. Mary frowned, not liking what she was insinuating, "Now, where is he?"

"I don't know…"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, but you are his best friend, are you not?"

"Yes but…"

"Then you'll know where he is." Eve cut him off, sharply.

"He said he was going on a case, I haven't seen him in nearly a week."

"Hmm," Eve said disbelievingly.

"Have you tried his flat?"

Eve's eyes widened comically, "Oh gosh, why on earth didn't I think of that?! John, you're a genius!" sarcasm dripped from her every word.

John's eyes narrowed in irritation, "You're messing with me aren't you?"

"Of course I'm messing with you, you idiot," Eve scowled menacingly, tossing the gun between her agitated fingers, "There was no one there except that irritating landlady. She wasn't very helpful."

"What did you do to her? She was no threat, she's just a harmless old lady!" John bean to shake with uncontrolled anger, Mary placing a comforting hand upon his arm.

Eve laughed cruelly at John's expression, "Calm down Johnny-boy! I left her alone, though she might be slightly petrified of me. But don't worry, I wouldn't waste my bullets on someone so unworthy. Much like your wife!"

It was Mary's turn to shake in rage. She rose and squared up to Eve.

"You better get the hell out of here Eve or I swear to God-!"

"Yes? What will you do, Ani- Oh I'm sorry, you don't go by that name anymore, do you?" she smirked and watched Mary sink back down into her seat. Eve sighed and turned her attention back to John.

"Right; John? Give me your phone."

John hesitated.

Eve cocked her head to the side and frowned, before raising her gun again.

"Or do we need a little more convincing?" she almost whispered. That's when the baby started to stir and babble. "Oh what an adorable baby," she said lightly, "You know, babies are such precious beings. They need so much care, so much protection. Wouldn't it be awful if something were to… happen?"

"JOHN, GIVE HER THE PHONE!" Mary cracked. John hurriedly dug into his dressing gown pocket and retrieved his phone. Eve clicked her fingers impatiently, waiting for John to drop it into her expectant hand. She unlocked his phone on the first try and immediately found Sherlock's name and number.

"Oh he's on your speed dial, how cute." She grinned. She hit the dial button and dramatically raised it to her ear.

* * *

Sherlock was camped out, watching the corporate building for any sign of movement in the office floors, when his phone rang out. He muttered obscenities and saw that the caller ID was none other than John Watson. He sighed deeply and answered the phone.

"For God's sake, John, I told you I'm on a case!" he said irritably.

There was a silence and Sherlock was about to hang up when he heard the chilling lilt of a familiar voice.

"Hello, darling."

"Eve," Sherlock breathed.

"Did you miss me?"

"What have you done with John?"

"Nothing. Why do you think I should?"

"Eve." He said warningly.

"Don't worry I won't do anything…not yet anyway."

"What do you want?"

"I think it's high time, we met up for another little chat, don't you?"

Sherlock tried to regain some of his composure and breathed through his nose. "Where?" he asked.

"Meet me at my apartment, in half an hour."

"But I-"

"I don't wish to hear your excuses, set your affairs in order and meet me there. It would be unwise to keep me waiting, after all…you of all people know what I'm capable of." Sherlock heard the sound of a gun clicking on the other side of the line and a baby's cry.

"EVE!" Sherlock shouted, but the line disconnected and the dull hum of the line was all he could hear. Sherlock threw his phone to the side and ruffled his hair.

He had no choice. He was under her control and she knew it.


End file.
